Chūya Nakahara
is a member of the Port Mafia as well as Dazai's partner. He is one of the five Executives in the Port Mafia. Appearance Chuya's stature is below average height. He has blue eyes and medium length light brown (though sometimes seen as orange) hair that frames his face, with a longer section that falls over his left shoulder. He wears a hat with a lace around and a very short chain hanging at the portion of the hat (though seemingly left out in the anime). Also, he wears a black collar on his neck. He wears white inner clothing, a grey V cut formal clothing and a ribbon which makes an X sign on his chest. Nakahara wears a semi suit that reaches almost to the hips with long sleeves, and also a long sleeve coat in knee length. He wears formal pants with a buckle at the top and a pair of black shoes. He wears his long coat like a cape. Personality Chuya is hot-headed, and can't stand even a minute with Dazai by his side as both of them will always taunt each other to no end. He obviously knows Dazai very well believing that he (Dazai) will not trick him. Chuya hates Dazai for betraying the mafia and joining the Armed Detective Company. He is also very sharp at analyzing his battle against Dazai when he noticed that Dazai has blocked every attack he lands at his former partner. He is also shown to be kind of gullible when Dazai put him in a dilemma as shown in chapter 10. Ability His ability, , revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and make gravitons as well as alter the gravity of anything he touches, keeping it that way until a certain period of time. *'Corruption' is the true form of Chuya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by chanting Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace. Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. Without Dazai to cancel Corruption, his power will rage on until he dies. Background It is shown on the cover of chapter 31 that Chuya is taken by Ozaki as a child, so it is possible he was raised by the her during his childhood, while Dazai goes in the opposite direction with Mori and Q. It is unknown what his past is or how he was raised by the mafia . He and Dazai used to be partners during the later's days in the Mafia, and together were known as Soukoku - 双黒(double black). It's also their ship's name. Plot He first appeared where Osamu Dazai was imprisoned by the Port Mafia, held with shackles around his wrists and two chains hung up in the air. Feeling something was off, Chuuya questioned the prisoner's plans, in which he received that Dazai was merely awaiting his punishment. Triggering Chuya's anger, he claimed that with Dazai's attitude, he could have killed him since long ago. Known as the strongest martial artist in the Mafia, he broke Dazai's shackles with one kick, even causing the wall behind the prisoner to crack. He then challenged Dazai into a duel, and to his amusement, Dazai had already broken the shackles before Chuya's arrival, which only aggrevated the mafia. After some time, Dazai revealed to Chuya that his actions were for Atsushi's sake. A five boss meeting of the Mafia would soon be held due to Dazai's letter that stated 'If Dazai Osamu is dead, all the mafia's dark secrets will be exposed'. Dazai further explained that Chuya, who had come to kill him, would be viewed as a traitor by the Port Mafia if Dazai were to die, and therefore Chuya has no choice but to spare him. Choosing to retreat, Chuya subsequently tells Dazai where Akutagawa kept the records of Atsushi's bounty as per Dazai's prediction before the duel. In chapter 16, Chuya is seen again with the other mafia members bowing down to Mori and reports regarding the assassin from The Guild that was killed on the spot. In chapter 19, Chuuya is stood in Mori's office where Elise and Ougai Mori were located. He reports that The Guild has attacked them, and that Kouyou Ozaki has been captured by the Detective Agency as a prisoner of war. Commenting on the fact that they can't let their guard down since one of their five Executives has been captured, he asks for Mori's direction. To Chuya's surprise, he is ordered to plan the assassination of Fukuzawa Yukichi. When the attack is a fiasco, Chuya is seen surveying the aftermath, from which he reaffirms his belief that hired outsiders cannot be trusted. Reporting to Mori on the attack's failure, Chuya subsequently confirms the success of the Scandium marker transferred onto Fukuzawa, allowing the Mafia to track his location. Chuya is later seen on the camera of the Detective Agency's hideout, smiliing menacingly. In chapter 22, Chuya is shown confidently navigating the railway tunnel towards the hideout, taking down cameras and surpassing the automatic gun emplacements. Via camera, he taunts the onlooking Detective Agency to "come out, whoever's alive in there." Deeper into the premises, he is confronted by Akiko and Kenji and later reveals a message to Fukuzawa. Trivia * He, along with several other characters, made a guest appearance in the mobile game Love Heaven as a limited time character. * The chanting required in order to activate Corruption, originates from a stanza in Sheep Song'''https://muse.jhu.edu/journals/cream_city_review/v037/37.1.nakahara.pdf; a poem from '''Chuuya Nakahara to Yoshihiro Yasuhara. * In chapter 31, he taunts Dazai as 'Enemy of Women'. The reason is unknown, although it may have to do with Dazai's desire to commit a lovers' suicide. * His JP voice actor, Taniyama Kishou, is the singer of Granrodeo who sung the OP theme of Bungou Stray Dogs season 1 - TRASH CANDY. * Despite liking alcohol, he tends to get drunk pretty easily. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mafia members Category:Ability Users